The Lords of Light
Fancy way of saying The Good Guys. Lords of light are a fictional reference within the Maveric Multiverse The Seraphs were a noncorporeal race of sentient beings of light encompassing system of planets lies immediately adjacent to a "magnetic void".Quorum of the Twelve Protector Lords '''(also known as the '''Quorum of the Twelve, the Council of the Twelve Seraphean Lords,who govern the Seraphean Government ,under the leadership of First Seraphean Protector Lord.sometimes called the "Council of the Twelve") is the main governing body of the Twelve Colonies. There are twelve members, each representing one colony. There is a president of the Twelve Colonies, who acts as the head of state. There is also a Commander in Chief of the armed forces the leader of the Seraphim. While she still displays obvious compassion for the Elyos, she has nothing but disdain for the Shedim Lords and their followers. Vaizel (Lord of Freedom) Care-free and unrestrained, Vaizel is the Lord of Freedom and acts as the protector for the Ranger and Assassin classes. He shares many traits with those classes as well, as Vaizel is often serious and focused despite his easy-going nature, and often wanders the shattered world of Atreia in disguise, observing both friend and foe alike. Kaisinel (Lord of Illusion) The patron protector of Mages, Sorcerers, and Spiritmasters, Kaisinel's connection with the Aether allows him to use powerful spells at any time. However, his mood is gloomy and solitary due to a defeat he once suffered at the hands of Lumiel, one of the Shedim Lords. As the result of this humiliation, he has withdrawn from her fellow Lords to a point that makes them uncomfortable. Nezakan (Lord of Justice) The protector of Templars, Warriors, and Gladiators, Nezakan has an unmatched sense of loyalty to Ariel and the Seraphim. Stoic and tough, Nezakan dispenses justice with his sword and trusted Aegis shield. Yustiel (Lady of Life) As the protector of Priests, Clerics, and Chanters, Lady Yustiel holds life in the ultimate regard. For that reason, the current conflict fills her with a deep sorrow, knowing that the blood of both friend and foe are being spilled. Although she supports the rest of the Seraphim Lords, she hopes that one day both the Seraphim and Shedim can put aside their conflict and reunite. the leader of the Seraphim. While she still displays obvious compassion for the Elyos, she has nothing but disdain for the Shedim Lords and their followers. Vaizel (Lord of Freedom) Care-free and unrestrained, Vaizel is the Lord of Freedom and acts as the protector for the Ranger and Assassin classes. He shares many traits with those classes as well, as Vaizel is often serious and focused despite his easy-going nature, and often wanders the shattered world of Atreia in disguise, observing both friend and foe alike. Kaisinel (Lord of Illusion) The patron protector of Mages, Sorcerers, and Spiritmasters, Kaisinel's connection with the Aether allows him to use powerful spells at any time. However, his mood is gloomy and solitary due to a defeat he once suffered at the hands of Lumiel, one of the Shedim Lords. As the result of this humiliation, he has withdrawn from her fellow Lords to a point that makes them uncomfortable. Nezakan (Lord of Justice) The protector of Templars, Warriors, and Gladiators, Nezakan has an unmatched sense of loyalty to Ariel and the Seraphim. Stoic and tough, Nezakan dispenses justice with his sword and trusted Aegis shield. Yustiel (Lady of Life) As the protector of Priests, Clerics, and Chanters, Lady Yustiel holds life in the ultimate regard. For that reason, the current conflict fills her with a deep sorrow, knowing that the blood of both friend and foe are being spilled. Although she supports the rest of the Seraphim Lords, she hopes that one day both the Seraphim and Shedim can put aside their conflict and reunite.